


The Love That You Laid On My Table

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pastries, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: Bill loves Nymphadora Tonks. But he doesn't love her cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love That You Laid On My Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts).



> For Bill_ficathon 2015

"So, what do you think, love?" Tonks asked. Her eyes fixed on Bill as he took a cautious bite of his girlfriend's latest attempt at pumpkin pasties. 

Bill did his best to keep his expression impassive, but it was like chewing on old boots. _Charred_ old boots. The crust was dry and tasteless, and burnt to a crisp, the filling inexplicably cold, wet and soggy. He forced himself to swallow the disgusting mouthful, then smile reassuringly at Tonks. "It--it was okay. Certainly better than the last batch," he managed. Bill hated lying more than anything, least of all to his Dora, but he couldn't bear to hurt her feelings. Besides, this _was_ better than the last, if only because it merely tasted terrible, rather than causing him to turn purple or sprout feathers.

"Just okay?" Her face fell. "Did I use too much cardamom? Not enough cinnamon? Ought I have added cloves?"

"I-I don't know. Cookery's not my forte – that's Mum's domain," Bill replied. He reached for his tumbler of firewhisky, and took a long drink. Thankfully, the burning liquid washed away the foul taste of the pasty. 

"I followed her recipe _precisely,_ " Tonks said with a sigh, dismay etched on her delicate features. Her hair was already fading from its customary pink to a dull brown. "Wish I knew what I did wrong."

Shrugging, Bill took another quaff of whisky; hiding his face in the glass was a good way of avoiding any response.

"I was ace in Potions class," Tonks continued. "Even Snape had to admit how bloody good I was. Cookery shouldn't be any more difficult, should it?"

Bill shook his head, his fang earring swinging gently with the motion. While he truly admired Tonks's tenacity, he hadn't the heart to tell her just how awful her cooking was, or that it seemed to get worse with every subsequent culinary experiment. "No, it shouldn't."

"I'll just have to keep trying." Tonks flashed him a rueful smile. "I know how much you love pumpkin pasties, and I wouldn't dream of denying you."

Silently, Bill cursed his brother Charlie for sharing that information, especially when it wasn't true. Charlie had told her just to wind Bill up, and now the devoted Tonks was taking that knowledge to ridiculous heights. The next time Charlie was back from Romania, Bill was going to make certain Tonks cooked him an entire meal – from starters to pudding – and everything in between. That would teach the short muscle-bound smartarse not to take the piss in future. Assuming Tonks' cooking didn't kill him first.

"I love you." Bill took her hand in his, drawing it up to his lips to kiss it firmly. "Honestly, Dora, you don't have to slave away in the kitchen to make me happy. In fact, I can think of other places I'd rather you be."

"Such as?"

"Well, why don't we start with the bedroom?" He waggled his eyebrows.

To Bill's relief, Dora looked delighted by the suggestion.


End file.
